


Вопрос вкуса

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ая сидел в его комнате на диване напротив включенного телевизора. Пришел обсуждать предстоящую миссию, вырабатывать план. Йоджи как раз порнуху смотрел, когда дверь распахнулась."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос вкуса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам треда на анекдот про Вайсс:
> 
> \- Тебе нравится?  
> \- Нет.  
> \- Точно?  
> \- Нет, конечно, ты что!  
> \- И сиськи не нравятся?  
> \- Нет, слишком большие какие-то...  
> \- А попа?  
> \- Слишком жирная...  
> Йоджи в жизни так не врал, как при просмотре порнухи вместе с Аей.
> 
> \-----------------------  
> Альфа-ридер и бета: Iren.

* * *

\- Тебе это нравится?  
Ая произнес это так, будто спрашивал о погоде на утро. Или о том, будет ли он есть вареные овощи. Или...  
Ая сидел в его комнате на диване напротив включенного телевизора. Пришел обсуждать предстоящую миссию, вырабатывать план. Йоджи как раз порнуху смотрел, когда дверь распахнулась.  
Фудзимия махнул зажатой в руке папкой с информацией и сказал, что не займет много времени. «Да ладно, оставь», - сказал он, когда увидел, как Йоджи мечется в поисках пульта. Йоджи так и не нашел, куда его бросил, вечно терял его, поэтому пришлось уменьшить звук вручную. И почему только не выключил, в самом деле? Сразу не дошло.  
Обсуждение шло вяло, действие на экране отвлекало. Две девушки и парень, неторопливые поцелуйчики, снятые майки и лифчики, расстегнутая ширинка...  
Йоджи бы уже завелся, если б не посторонний в комнате.  
\- Так да или нет?  
Йоджи, глазом не моргнув, ответил:  
\- Нет.  
Если не было возможности пойти в клуб и найти там женщину, то Йоджи смотрел порно дома. Нельзя терять форму! В смысле, надо держать себя в тонусе, и все такое. На самом деле, подобные видео вполне помогали протянуть вечер.  
\- Точно не нравится?  
\- Ну, разумеется, точно! - Йоджи поднял голову к экрану, чтобы лишний раз убедиться. Зря он это сделал.  
Блондинка, оказывается, классно делала минет. Так работала ротиком, что Йоджи прямо на себе ощутил ее губы. Брюнетка тем временем гладила свою грудь, и пощипывала соски...  
\- Грудь у нее слишком большая, - сказал Йоджи пересохшими губами. - Разве такое может по-настоящему нравиться?  
Ая хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Йоджи схватил с дивана распечатку плана какого-то дома и сделал вид, будто его разглядывает. Ая зашелестел бумагами, доставая еще один лист.  
Задница у девчонки была что надо. У блондиночки. Округлая и такая, бархатистая на вид; хотелось сжать ее рукой и даже пару раз легонько шлепнуть, если девушка, конечно, не будет возражать. Йоджи обычно заранее выяснял подобные вещи. Кому что нравится, и вообще.  
\- А ее попа?  
\- Нет, разумеется! Полновата слишком, - ответил он Ае. - Совершенно не в моем вкусе.  
Пальцы взмокли, лист с распечаткой подрагивал в руке. Йоджи чувствовал себя странно. Слишком нервно. Надо сказать, он не смотрел порно в компании со времен старших классов. Но он ведь больше не мальчишка!  
Он бросил взгляд на Аю. Тот сидел с таким невозмутимым видом, словно по телевизору балет на льду показывали, а не...  
Кхм. Так что же там с планом?  
Ая снова хмыкнул, и Йоджи подскочил, как укушенный. Посмотрел на напарника, перевел взгляд на экран. Ну, подумаешь, интимная стрижка, будто он раньше таких не видел. Это было американское порно; там чего только не насмотришься. У мужика так вообще все выбрито оказалось. И размеры, кстати, у него оказались будь здоров, американские. Интересно, какую он будет первой? Наверняка блондиночку. Йоджи смотрел, как девочка становится на четвереньки и...  
\- У тебя стоит.  
\- Да нет... Что?! - Йоджи практически выкрикнул, в ужасе оборачиваясь.  
Ая гибким движением потянулся вперед, практически лег на бумаги, разложенные на диване, положил руку на член Йоджи и сжал.  
\- А говоришь, что нет.  
Йоджи поперхнулся и сглотнул. Пальцы сами собой стиснулись в кулак, сминая бумагу. Ая не просто так держал его рукой, он его вроде как поглаживал.  
\- Ая... Ты совсем того? - просипел Йоджи помертвевшими губами.  
Собственный член его предал: хотелось толкнуться в держащую его руку.  
Посмотрел порнуху, блин.  
Йоджи с растерянным видом перевел взгляд на экран. Камера как раз взяла крупный план. Член, затянутый презервативом, поршнем двигался внутрь и наружу. Киска у девочки была влажной.  
\- Можешь смотреть, если хочешь. - Ая тем временем потянул вниз застежку. Йоджи, как дурак, даже слегка подался назад, чтобы расстегивать ему было удобнее. Рефлекс что ли.  
На самом деле, хотелось отмотать назад и спросить, какого черта Ая вообще приперся к нему в комнату. Неужели именно за этим самым?  
\- Говорю же, мне оно не нравится, - пробурчал Йоджи из чистого упрямства.  
Он, наконец, заметил пульт на прикроватной тумбочке. Привстал и схватился за него, будто за последнюю соломинку.  
Пальцы Аи уже ощупывали его сквозь ткань боксеров. Блондиночка на экране раздвинула ноги пошире, а парень теперь поглаживал пальцами ее другую дырочку, растягивая и подготавливая для своего члена. Идеальная позиция, девчонка уже на четвереньках стоит; надо лишь слегка сместиться, чтобы... Йоджи понял, что сидит, затаив дыхание, и шумно вздохнул. Брюнеточка тем временем...  
Ая отогнул резинку трусов, и Йоджи стало не до брюнеточек. Выругавшись, он вырубил телик и отшвырнул пульт обратно на тумбочку.  
Ая остановился и посмотрел на него. Йоджи показалось, что рука у него подрагивает.  
Наверное, не время спрашивать сейчас: «Ая, так ты гей?»  
Йоджи закрыл глаза, откинулся на спинку дивана и... Опустил свою руку поверх Аиной. Нет, та не дрожала; ему это показалось. У Аи никогда не дрожат руки, что бы он ими ни делал, составлял букеты цветов или держал катану.  
Йоджи сделал, наконец, то, чего ему уже давно хотелось: приподнялся и спустил брюки на бедра. Ая начал двигать кулаком, но слишком медленно, больше дразня, чем действительно работая.  
Зашуршали смятые бумаги, прогнулся диван: Ая передвинулся ближе, чтоб было удобнее.  
\- А ты сам? - спросил Йоджи внезапно. Само собой вышло. Ведь он же всегда заботился о своих партнершах. У него вообще-то были принципы.  
Принципы принципами, а сердце заколотилось. Неизведанная территория, во всех отношениях.  
\- А?.. я... Нет.  
Замешательство. И Йоджи почувствовал ложь в голосе.  
\- Ая... - он открыл глаза.  
Об этот хмурый и острый взгляд можно было порезаться.  
\- Так нет или да? - уточнил Йоджи, осторожно протягивая руку. Потянул край футболки вверх, уставился на выпуклость на Аиных штанах.  
\- Я же сказал, что ты можешь смотреть видео! - Ая... Покраснел.  
Это выглядело так же дико, как если бы каменный валун научился улыбаться.  
\- Я их не хочу, - упрямо ответил Йоджи. Помолчал. Потом осторожно спросил: - Поцелуешь меня?  
Ае пришлось передвинуться еще ближе. Другой рукой он облокотился о колено Йоджи. А Йоджи закрыл глаза. Не зажмурился, а просто прикрыл. Потому что волновался.  
Когда Ая снова двинул рукой, поглаживая его большим пальцем, то губы Йоджи раскрылись со вздохом.  
Ая целовал его со вкусом и медленно. Так, словно давно хотел, и теперь, наконец, получил. Йоджи, конечно, это нафантазировал, но голова все равно пошла кругом. Он вслепую нашарил плечо, напряженную спину, поясницу и решительно опустил ладонь ниже. Ая остановился на секунду, а потом углубил поцелуй. Задница у Аи была худощавая, но вот сейчас вдруг отчего-то показалась аппетитной. Йоджи с силой сжал ладонь и с изумлением услышал, как Ая стонет.  
\- В кровать... Пошли... - Что они, как подростки, тискаются на диване? И в самом деле.  
Ая будто не слышал.  
Тогда Йоджи вывернулся из его рук, привстал и шагнул к кровати, потянув Аю на себя. Здорово мешались спущенные брюки, но тут всего-то было два шага сделать. Ая пошел, будто привязанный.  
\- Вот, так будет лучше, - сказал Йоджи, натыкаясь на кровать и садясь.  
Ая уселся рядом. Снова потянулся к его губам, член Йоджи будто сам лег в его ладонь... Пару минут они просто целовались, но потом вдруг Ая неожиданно отодвинулся, наклонил голову и взял его ртом. Йоджи зашипел, дернулся, усилием воли приказывая себе сидеть на месте. Не двигаться. И не стонать громко, ведь они дома, в «Конэко», а не где-то там еще.  
Нет, ну с какого черта Ае это вообще делать? Неужто и вправду...  
\- Ая, нет. Не надо... - Он потянул его за плечи, поднимая. - Постой.  
Ая неохотно выпустил его изо рта, посмотрел. Непривычно было его таким видеть. В другое время Йоджи бы и не подумал, что так может быть. Этот взгляд - почти жадный и отчего-то все равно хмурый, эти губы - влажные и зацелованные.  
\- Может, ляжем? - спросил Йоджи.  
Он вполне ожидал, что Ая скажет «нет», но тот послушался. Взобрался на кровать с ногами, растянулся во весь рост. Йоджи после секундной заминки стянул с себя брюки, скинул их на пол и улегся рядом. Ая окинул его таким взглядом, будто собирался сейчас сказать, чтобы тот не расшвыривал свои вещи, где ни попадя. На всякий случай Йоджи изобразил улыбочку. Должно быть, получилось немного нервно. Но вместо того, чтобы что-то говорить, Ая расстегнул свои брюки. Расстегнул и... Снова склонился над Йоджиным членом, загораживая весь обзор волосами и нависшей футболкой. Не то чтобы так уж хотелось рассмотреть его в подробностях, но вообще-то чувствовалось, что Ая чего-то стесняется что ли... Только и было видно, что он другой рукой там, под футболкой, гладит себя.  
Но сосал он так, что Йоджи вскоре не выдержал:  
\- Ая, стой. Подожди, кому говорю. Я же так скоро кончу.  
Ая только что-то невнятно хмыкнул, не переставая двигать головой. Ах, вот, чего он добивается. Но блин! Йоджи ведь первый раз с парнем, а кончит от банального минета?  
Перед глазами отчего-то всплыла недавняя сцена из порно.  
\- Подожди. А можно...  
\- Что? - на сей раз Ая все же остановился.  
\- В смысле, ты бы хотел?..  
\- Чего?  
Он издевается или как? Йоджи попытался еще раз:  
\- Можно будет, если ты... - язык не поворачивался, - ...я бы хотел попробовать...  
В руках Аи откуда-то появился тюбик со смазкой. С собой принес? Ага, ну да, ну да. В папке с бумагами приволок, не иначе.  
Йоджи так и не отследил, когда Ая снял брюки.  
Ая перекинул через него ногу, усаживаясь к нему на живот. Йоджи заметил, что тот возбужден не меньше его самого. Странное открытие, неожиданно приятное и толкающее еще ближе к краю.  
\- Ты уверен? - еще спрашивает.  
\- Да, - Йоджи осторожно положил руки Ае на бедра. Просто, чтобы куда-то их деть. Он не был уверен, что Ае понравится, если он будет его гладить, как поступил бы, будь он с женщиной.  
Ая завел руку за спину. Йоджи с нетерпением ощутил тепло его кожи, и теперь, еле-еле сдерживаясь, ждал, когда Ая себя подготовит. А потом Ая взял его член влажной от смазки рукой и приставил ко входу. Йоджи закусил губу.  
\- Блин...  
\- Что?  
\- Ая, ты...  
\- Хн?..  
Йоджи вцепился в его бедра, сжимая пальцы изо всех сил. Сперва было узко, потом горячо, тесно, тяжело и так, твою мать, сильно, что Йоджи на выдохе выругался и толкнулся бедрами вверх. Аю подняло над кроватью, он с тихим стоном склонил голову к своему плечу.  
Йоджи опустился и приподнялся снова. Его тело будто само двигалось; раз шевельнулся, и было уже не остановиться, не переждать. Ая придерживал его, заведя руку за спину. Осторожно двигался навстречу его толчкам.  
Куда лучше, чем какое-то там порно. Нет. Он уже и думать про него забыл.  
Но кое-что мешало.  
\- Футболку... Сними, - Йоджи попытался приподнять подол, но Ая вцепился в него, натягивая обратно. Ну что за...  
\- Тебе может не понравиться, - сообщил он Йоджи.  
\- Ты совсем сдурел? - ну да, перед глазами у него будет маячить чужой член, и что с того? По телику их тоже показывают. - Мне уже нравится!  
Ая недоверчиво посмотрел ему в глаза, потом поднял руки и решительно сдернул футболку. Йоджи отобрал ее, чтобы он не вздумал ею прикрываться.  
Ая оказался выбрит. Член его, на взгляд Йоджи, выглядел аккуратным и... Блин, да он так пристально никогда в жизни даже себя не рассматривал!  
\- Ну вот. Другое дело, - Йоджи смело улыбнулся, подняв голову.  
Ая положил левую руку к нему на грудь, подался вперед, перенося тяжесть. Ясно было, что он тоже долго не сможет. Возбужден, даже смазка сочится. Вот фигли было прикрываться? Когда Йоджи снова шевельнул бедрами, Ая попросил:  
\- Дай я сам... - и взялся за свой член правой рукой.  
Сначала просто придерживал, слегка поглаживая, а потом сжал у основания вместе с яйцами и начал двигаться на Йоджи, опускаясь и поднимаясь. Его ноги были так напряжены, - мышцы под ладонью Йоджи были как каменные. Он осторожно провел пальцами выше, завел руку Ае за спину. Хотелось ощупать, разузнать, как он там растянут. Жалко, глаз Аи не было видно. Он склонил голову, будто специально завесившись челкой.  
А потом Ая вздохнул и простонал на выдохе. И Йоджи увидел, наконец, его глаза, отчаянные, и брови, сведенные к переносице. Ая замер, снова простонал: он видел, как Йоджи на него смотрит. Зажался, останавливаясь, и принялся работать рукой. Йоджи легонько толкнулся в него. Плевать, что тесно, он ведь уже не мог ждать. Ая пульсировал внутри, хрипло дышал, сорвано постанывая. Сгорбился, нависая над Йоджи, с силой припечатывая его к кровати, - казалось, что он все дыхание из груди вытолкнет. Йоджи схватил его за плечи, насаживая на себя и двигая бедрами навстречу. Ая вскрикнул так, словно это было больно, и потом Йоджи на живот плеснуло влажным. Он потрясенно вздохнул, разглядывая кончившего Аю, дрожащего, стонущего, такого раскрытого, - и кончил сам, отчаянно и сильно, по-прежнему держа Аю за плечи и насаживая его на свой член.

\- Прости, если было больно, - истома навалилась сразу, даже языком ворочать было лень, но Йоджи все же сказал.  
\- Нет. Ничего. - Ая соскользнул с него и отодвинулся.  
Йоджи даже не понял, что изменилось, но голос Аи показался ему каким-то... Он открыл глаза. Ая натягивал футболку.  
\- Ты уходишь? - на самом деле, Йоджи не знал, что делать, если Ая захочет остаться. В смысле, он же никогда не спал с парнями в одной кровати. Это казалось как-то не так. Хотя он и сексом до этого с парнями никогда не занимался, а все прошло... Ух, как прошло.  
\- Нет, не ухожу, - ответил Ая. - Просто оденусь.  
\- Ага. - Йоджи успокоено закрыл глаза. Хотя странно, что Ая предпочитает спать в одежде. Ведь гораздо удобнее так, когда ничего не мешает.  
Сквозь сон Йоджи услышал, как негромко хлопнула дверь, но проснуться уже не догадался.

Наутро его поднял, как обычно, стук кулаков Кэна в дверь:  
\- Пора открывать магазин!  
Йоджи выругался и поднялся, с трудом принимая сидячее положение на разворошенной постели. Взгляд его тут же упал на бумаги, оставленные на диване.  
Решение пришло само собой, неожиданно. Оно даже оформиться толком не успело. Одевшись в рекордные сроки, Йоджи схватил распечатки, кое-как покидал их в папку и пулей вылетел из комнаты.  
Ая в фартуке и каком-то замызганном свитере обнаружился в зале магазина. «Конэко» еще был закрыт, роллеты на входных дверях опущены. Рядом с Аей болтался Оми со школьной сумкой в руках.  
\- Йоджи-кун, почему у тебя всю ночь свет горел? Ты посмотри, сколько электричества набежало!  
Проклятый мелкий тиран.  
\- Мы с Аей всю ночь прорабатывали план миссии, - почти прорычал Йоджи, глядя прямо Ае в глаза. Тот невозмутимо поднял голову и посмотрел в ответ. Будто он тут не при чем.  
Йоджи для наглядности потряс папкой с распечатками. Несколько листов оттуда выпало.  
\- И сегодня ночью тоже будем прорабатывать! Всем ясно?!  
Йоджи, должно быть, был сам не свой, потому что ему и возражать никто не вздумал.  
Даже Ая кивнул.

Конец.


End file.
